


Whisper Tales to Me

by sleepywriter



Series: Rebuild Your Ruins [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Not Beta Read, Post-Ragnarok, Spoilers, Spoilers for Thor: Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepywriter/pseuds/sleepywriter
Summary: A conversation between Thor and Tony Stark, post-Ragnarok.





	Whisper Tales to Me

“So… the eyepatch is new. To be honest, it kind of suits you. I'm thinking up pirate puns right now.”

“Thank you. My eye -”

“Does this mean we can give you a pirate name? I’m thinking something like the Blond Buccaneer or the Missing Eye Marauder.”

“My eye-"

"Please tell me you at least got some booty."

"My eye was lost in a great battle that was recently fought.”

“Oh. Since you’re here and looking like that, I’m guessing that it didn’t go too well?”

“Indeed, it did not. Not only was my eye lost, but Asgard was lost too.”

“Well, that explains the spaceship that was asking for sanctuary. We’ll get that all worked out eventually.”

“Thank you. I appreciate you aiding my people. It means a lot to them and to me as well.”

“Wait. There’s something else missing besides the eye… Where’s the hammer?”

“The hammer? Oh, you mean Mjölnir. Mjölnir was also lost in the great battle. It was destroyed by Hela.”

“Hela?”

“My sister. She climbed out of Hel upon the death of my father, Odin. She conquered Asgard and, in order to save the other realms, I had to destroy both her and my home.”

“Dude, your siblings suck.”

“I cannot disagree with you, Stark.”

“Hang on. If your hammer is gone, how are you still going to be an Avenger? You got a lot of your strength from your hammer.”

“...”

“...”

“Does that answer your question, Stark?”

“...”

“Stark?”

“While that was exceptionally awesome, I must ask that you never do that in my lab again. You could have fried some really important projects.”

“I make no promises, Stark. Remember where Ultron came from.”

“Fair enough. Did you know that you go all glowy when you, you know, bring the lightning?”

“Do I? I did not know that.”

“Yeah. It’s kind of trippy in an awesome way. The eyes are an especially nice touch. Now, let’s go and get your spaceship sorted out.”

“Very good.”

“Hey, Pointbreak, how do you make a pirate furious?”

“...”

“Take away the ‘p’.”

“...Stark?”

“Yes, eyeless wonder?”

“There’s probably something else I should mention…”


End file.
